


It started with a quarrel

by imera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones always ruined friendships by turning them into relationships. Determined not to do the same with Kirk, he tried his best to hide his feelings. Unfortunately, Kirk  had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit because of later chapters, I think. Seeing as I don't really have a plot yet I don't know what will happen. More warnings will be added as well once I know where this story is going. 
> 
> Written for [prompt-in-a-box](prompt-in-a-box.livejournal.com) for the prompt 'disagreement'

"Are you fucking serious?" Bones laughed, both shocked and amused by Kirk's behaviour.

"I'm dead serious," Kirk said, resting his head against his hands and closing his eyes.

Bones stared at him as he lay on his bed. He wasn't sure if he found Kirk's sudden childish behaviour funny, or his stupid demand. "It's _my_ bed, you can't just take it."

"I believe the bed belongs to the The Federation, and since you're just borrowing it, it's not yours."

Bones sighted, not sure what he could say in the strange situation. "When we were assigned to this room you decided you wanted the bed by the window, and I let you have it because I didn't care. When you made me agree to that, the bed you're rudely occupying right now automatically became mine."

"And now I've decided I want this bed instead."

"Only because I said that vintage cars looks stupid?" Kirk opened his eyes and stared at Bones with a look in his eyes that would scare anyone that didn't know him.

"Watch it," Kirk threatened before closing his eyes again.

Not wanting to let Kirk get whatever he wanted, Bones kicked Kirk's leg that dangled outside the bed.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Kirk said, pushing his body slightly up so it was easier to stare at Bones.

"You can't honestly think I'll let you take my bed only because you're a little emotional about a car?"

"Sure I can, so why don't you kindly take your shit and move it to the other side of the room. And while you're at it, would you be so kind as to move my things here?"

Slightly annoyed, Bones grabbed Kirk's legs and tried to pull him off his bed. Unfortunately, Kirk was fast and grabbed a hold of the bed frame, pulling himself the other way.

"Let go," Bones growled.

"Never," Kirk simply replied as he started to kick Bones.

Refusing to give up easily, Bones attacked Kirk by jumping him.

Not expecting anything like it, Kirk screamed and tried to protect his body. Bones was lucky, he quickly wrapped his hands around Kirk's waist, managing to pull him off the bed while he was in shock.

Kirk of course never gave up, trying his hardest to fight back.

That was when things changed for Bones.

The first thing he noticed was how close he was to Kirk, and how nice he smelled. It wasn’t the first time he’d react like that when he was near Kirk, but because he thought it offensive he pulled back and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

He tried to pull away right then as well, but Kirk would not let go off him, and unless he wanted Kirk to know his emotions, he had to play along, at least for a little while.

Nothing went as he planned, pulling away seemed to be a task so difficult that not even the Vulcan could solve the problem. As they playfully fought, Bones had a boner, which was rather hilarious, if the situation wasn’t serious.

“Kirk,” he said, trying to pull away.

“Bones,” Kirk replied. Stopping, Bones stared down at Kirk who still hadn’t defeated him. Kirk didn’t say a word, he just stared back, as if he knew Bone’s secret.

Just as he was about to push himself away from Kirk, the bastard complicated the situation by grabbing Bone’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss that sent thousands of electrical pulses through Bones’ body. The kiss ended almost as abruptly as it began, leaving the two men breathless, neither one looking at the other.

“Shit,” bones said, realising that the kiss would complicate their situation, and his situation. He promised himself that he wouldn’t destroy any other friendships by complicating them with sex, but that plan failed as soon as he met Kirk.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Kirk said in an understanding tone.

“It’s not that,” Bones replied. He really didn’t fear people finding out he was bisexual. “I’m afraid this has ruined our friendship, and I really don’t want that to happen, because I really like you, as a friend.”

“Only as a friend?” Bones wanted to smack Kirk, he always enjoyed destroying moments with stupid comments.

“If it continues it will only complicate things, and it might destroy our friendship.”

For once in a long time, Kirk looked as if he cared about Bones. “Ok, so what do you say that we take it easy in the beginning, see where things goes, and end it as soon as we notice that things might not go well between us?”

He shouldn’t agree, Bones knew that, but he couldn’t help saying yes to Kirk, he could never refuse him.

“Ok,” he said, quickly standing up before Kirk could pull him down.

“Hey, why are you leaving?”

“I need to take a walk,” Bones said.

“Wait up, I’ll come with you.” Before Kirk was able to get up on his knees, Bones quickly ran out of the room, wanting to decided to already smother him.

It wasn’t difficult to hear that Kirk was following him, which made his decision to escape his friend even stronger. Smirking, he turned a corner, almost loving the game of cat and mouse.


End file.
